Tonterías de Nintendo
by Viacka Rouge
Summary: Capitulo 10! ¿Que pasa si juntamos a varios personajes de varias consolas? ¿que clase de idioteces haran?. Fic extremadamente tonto y curada. Leanlo y dejen reviews, pliss n.n
1. La fiesta Parte 1

**Tonterías de Nintendo**

**Capitulo 1**

**La fiesta**

**En un lugar muy, muy, muy, muy ,muy x 20 cercano era un hermoso día. Había un arbolito muy feliz ¡oh! si que era feliz! se ponía a caminar por las praderas cantando ¡oh! si era una arbolito feliz!. Se preguntaran ¿como un árbol camina? pues... por que yo lo digo!;  
pero un día el árbolito fue taladrado y ese fue el fin del arbolito feliz u,u  
(un minuto de silencio)  
bien, el árbol no tiene nada que ver con la historia, solo les conté la trágica historia del arbolito feliz, así que continuemos**

**Era un lindo amanecer. En una casa se visualizaba a dos erizos hermanos que se decían lo "mucho que se quieren''**

Sonic: te odio, muere!  
Shadow: yo también te odio, muere!  
Sonic: ahhhh me mori!  
Shadow: jajajajaja te volví a ganar  
(estaban jugando smash bros ¬¬)  
Shadow: soy el mejor, nadie me gana! jajajaja (risa maligna)  
Sonic: Shadow, me das miedo ¬¬U  
Shadow: me retiro como campeón  
Sonic: quiero la revancha!  
Shadow: has perdido 20 veces, no te cansas de perder?  
Sonic: pues... no, creo que no  
Shadow: ¬¬ ...  
(Se oye el que tocan el timbre)  
Shadow: Sonic, abre la puerta  
Sonic: (echadote en el sillón) ah por que? u.ú  
Shadow : por que...yo lo digo! ¬¬  
Sonic: ahh bueno, a si, si n.n  
Sonic: (abriendo la puerta) quien es?  
(Era Link y Tails)  
Tails: hola Sonic, vine a que vieras mi nuevo invento n.n  
Sonic: hola Link ¿que pasa? (ignorando a Tails)  
Tails: Sonic...me estas escuchando?  
Sonic: ahhhhhhh(grito de niña) Tails con una chin6, me asustaste!  
Tails: T-T  
Shadow: quien es? (desde la cocina)  
(se van todos a la cocina)  
Sonic: son Link y Tails  
Shadow¿Tails¿quien es ese?  
Sonic: el zorro que inventa cosas inútiles  
Tails: T-T  
Shadow: o.o?  
Sonic: el que esta ahí (señalando a Tails)  
Shadow: o.o?  
Link: el zorro de 2 colas que inventa cosa inútiles que siempre olvidado  
Tails: T-T  
Shadow: ahhhh si, ya me acorde

(de repente Link se le queda viendo a Shadow que traía un vaso de leche)  
Shadow: que me ves, wey? o.ó(a Link)  
Link: 0¬0 leche(en tono zombie)  
Shadow: que.. quieres? pues compra ¬¬  
(Link se echa enzima de Shadow y le quita la leche)  
Tails: 0.0  
Sonic: jajajajaja xD  
Shadow: x.X  
Link: gracias por la leche  
Sonic: oye, Link apenas me doy cuenta de que... por que vienes mojado?  
Link: es que Mario se "peleo'' otra vez con las plantas, y luego nos mojo a todos  
Sonic: pobre, sigue traumado con las plantas  
Tails: oigan, quieren ver mi nuevo invento?  
Sonic: a ver pues ¬¬  
(Tails saca una minitelevicion de quien sabe de donde)  
Tails: ta tan  
Shadow: sabes, la tele ya se invento o.ô  
Tails: no es una tele cualquiera  
Link: que.. hace palomitas o que?  
Tails: no...sintoniza todos los programas de niños  
Todos - Tails: Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!  
Sonic: alejen a ese zorro de mi vista!  
(Tails prende la tele)  
Tele: ahora volvemos con Dora la exploradora  
Tails: que bien! ya empezó! n.n  
Dora: cual fue tu parte favorita del viaje? (con su voz de niña tonta)  
Link: (saca su espada y rompe la tele) diablos, esa cosa da miedo!  
Sonic / Shadow: bien hecho Link! n.n  
Tails: ahhhhhhh mi tele...T.T les partiré su mandarina en... o.ó  
(se oye que tocan la puerta)  
Shadow: o.oU yo voy (asustado)  
Sonic/ Link: o.oU te acompañamos (igual de asustados)  
(Shadow, Sonic y Link se van a abrir la puerta)  
Shadow: quien es?  
Mario: it´s a me Mario  
Link: no abras, nos va a mojar  
Mario: oigan, por que los iba a mojar? o.o  
Shadow: lo ves Link, ya se tranquilizo

Link: insisto, no le abran  
Mario: los vine a invitar a comer  
Sonic: ya ábrele, tengo hambre  
Link: no, nos va a mojar  
Mario: y después vamos al bar de leche  
Link: que esperas, Shadow? ábrele la puerta!  
Shadow: ¬¬ mmm...

(todos se fueron adentro de la casa)  
Mario: por que estas enojado?(a Tails)  
Tails: me rompieron mi tele T.T  
Mario: como son capaces de romperle su tele!  
Link: emm...sintonizaba canales para niños ¬¬U  
Mario: ah con razón, no te preocupes Tails, mira lo que te traje  
(saca algo de su bolsillo)  
Tails: 0.0 Barney!  
Shadow: como te atreves a regalarle esa cosa! o.ó  
Mario: que? se ve lindo n.n  
Sonic: (ve como Tails abraza a Barney) voy a vomitar x.X  
Mario: entonces cancelo la comida  
Sonic: neta, la comida, a donde nos vas a invitar a comer? n.n  
Mario: a la pizzería  
Sonic: yupi  
Shadow: Sonic ve por las llaves de la casa  
Sonic: deja la puerta abierta no pasa nada  
Shadow: eso dijiste la ultima vez y nos robaron todo  
Sonic: ok ya entendí ¬¬U  
(Sonic se va por las llaves a su cuarto, toma las llaves y antes de cerrar la puerta)  
Sonic: pórtate bien Pánfilo. Al rato regreso( Panfilo es un perro de color verde que extrañamente solo Sonic puede ver o.ô)

**A la mañana siguiente todos se levantan después de haber tomado leche en el bar**

Sonic: (todo crudo) no tengo ganas de comer - -U  
Shadow: (igual de crudo) ni yo - -U  
Link: no volveré a tomar leche - -U(ve un cartón de leche) ah miren, leche!(se la empieza a tomar)  
Sonic: oigan, y que hacen aquí?  
Link: estábamos tan hasta tras que no podíamos caminar así que nos invitaste a dormir, no te acuerdas?  
Sonic: ahh ya me acorde. Mario, por que tu no estas crudo! exijo que estés crudo! o.ó  
Mario: porque me puse a cuidar a Tails...y ni modo de darle un mal ejemplo  
Shadow¿Tails¿quienes ese?  
Tails: T-T me siento ignorado  
Sonic: ahhhhhhhh(grito de niña) Tails con una chin§, me asustaste!  
Tails: no puede ser T-T

Link: oigan, tengo hambre  
Sonic: debió haber quedado pizza  
(después de que todos de agasajaron la pizza)  
Sonic: me pasan otro pedazo?  
Link: sorry, ya se acabo la pizza  
Sonic: Nooooooooooooooooo por que la desgracia me persigue! T.T  
(se oye que tocan el timbre)  
Shadow: quien va?  
Todos-Tails: Tails!  
Tails: ahora me traen de su biscocho :S_  
_(se va a abrir la puerta)  
Tails: quien es?  
Amy: soy yo Amy...y Peach_  
_Peach: nos vas a dejar pasar?  
Tails: pasen, están en la cocina  
Amy: ahhh Sonikku!  
Sonic: ahhh,Amy, sálvese el que pueda!  
Amy: (abrazándolo) ohh Sonic te estaba extrañando  
Peach: oigan, chicos, Amy y yo vinimos a traerle estas galletas  
Link: quien las hizo?  
Amy: entre las dos  
Tails(toma una galleta) cuanto que esta la hizo Amy  
Amy: 0.0 como sabes?  
Tails: ehhh...le atine ¬¬U (la galleta tenia la cara de Sonic ¬¬U)  
(después de agasajarse las galletas se pusieron a ver la tele)  
Sonic: oigan, ya va a empezar Medicasos de la vida irreal  
Tele: Medicasos de la vida irreal, un programa que te ayuda a superarte.  
Los dejamos con el Dr. Mario  
Dr. Mario: dígame señora, cual es su problema?  
Señora: mi marido me dejo por otra T.T  
Dr. Mario: señora, con mucha razón la dejo su marido, usted esta hecha un bodoque pin" vieja fea!  
Señora: o.o  
Dr. Mario: ahora vamos a unos comerciales n.n  
Comercial:

Voz: En China: achia huevo en te pi tekate shen peda  
Voz: En Brasil: uca ma tekate cuca cabana en takate ucama tekate  
Voz: En Mexico: oye mike vete por un six de tekate, tecate si no vas, wey  
Voz: eh? bueno, tecate si no tamas tekate, por que tekate también es nuestro mundo  
(otro comercial)  
Comercial cantado:  
Prende tu cerebro con los videojuegos. Gástate tu tiempo en las maquinitas.  
Compra tu Nintendo, pégate a tu Sega, que a nadie le importa si la mente  
se te friega!  
Voz: amiguito, has picadillo a tu adversario, ya salió street figther 10  
el destripadero que siempre soñaste ser.  
tun tun tun tun que a nadie le importa si la mente se te friega!  
Voz: Nintendo y Sega los mejores viles juegos  
(apagan la tele)  
Sonic: Shadow, quiero un Nintendo  
Shadow: ya tienes uno ¬¬  
Sonic: ohh cierto  
Link: estoy aburrido  
Tails: yo también  
Sonic: ahhhhhhhh(grito de niña)Tails con una chin), me asustaste!  
Tails: T-T  
Shadow¿Tails¿quien es ese?  
Tails: T-T otra vez no!  
Peach: ya se, ay que hacer una fiesta  
Todos: con que dinero?  
Peach: recuerden que Zelda y yo somos millonarias  
Mario: y que tiene que sean millonarias?  
Peach: que nosotras pagamos la fiesta  
Mario: ohhh claro  
Peach: ya entendiste?  
Mario: no.. pero si me explicas te entiendo

(todos se caen pa´ tras tipo anime)  
Shadow: esta mas tonto que Sonic  
Sonic: cierto(capta el mensaje) oye, no soy tonto! ¬¬  
Amy: mi sonukku no es tonto, solo se hace el tonto  
Sonic: Amy ¬¬  
Amy: si, Sonic n.n  
Sonic: no ayudes -.-  
Amy: n.nU ok

**Tu bi continium**

**Viacka**: dejen reviews, pliss n.n


	2. La fiesta Parte 2

**Tonterías de Nintendo**

**Capitulo 2**

**La fiesta – Parte 2**

Shadow: y donde va ser la fiesta?  
Sonic: pues aquí, no?  
Shadow: no, ya olvidaron lo que paso en la fiesta pasada? ¬¬  
_---------------Flash back-----------------_  
(se ve a Sonic todo borracho y cantando)  
Sonic: pollito feliz, feliz, feliz  
Link: Luigi, yo te quiero mucho ¡hip! eres mi compadre  
Luigi: cho también compa salud ¡hip!  
Link: salud!  
Mario: muere maldita planta (le estaba pegando a una maceta ¬¬U)  
Tails: auxilio, la vaca se salió de control!  
Shadow: pero, si no tenemos una vaca  
Sonic: si, la acabo de comprar  
(se ve como la vaca destruye la fiesta)  
_------------Fin del flash back-------------_  
Sonic: jamás imagine que la vaca se saliera de control ¬¬U  
Peach: podemos hacer la fiesta en mi castillo  
Amy: no es mala idea  
Tails: que paso con la vaca?  
Sonic: se la vendí a un granjero, pero eso ya no importa  
Peach: solo con una condición la fiesta es en mi castillo  
Todos: cual?  
Peach: que Sonic no lleve una vaca  
Sonic: n.nU bien  
Peach: genial! el sábado será la fiesta. Amy llama a las demás para los preparativos  
Amy: si  
Mario: y nosotros que haremos?  
Peach: inviten a todos los que puedan  
Sonic: siiiiiiiii invitemos a puros compas!  
Todos los hombres: siiiiiiiiiiii  
Amy/ Peach: ridículos ¬¬

**Al día siguiente con las chicas en el centro comercial  
**

Amy: me voy a comprar un lindo vestido n.n  
Zelda: para que? si siempre te pones el mismo  
Amy: ¬¬x tu también  
Zelda: ¬¬x ...  
Cream: no se peleen  
Peach: vinimos por preparativos de la fiesta no a pelear OK!  
Amy y Zelda: -o- ok  
Amy: miren el nuevo centro comercial!  
Rouge: que grande es!  
Peach: ahhhhhhhhhhhh el sueño de mi vida! T.T  
Samus: -.-...  
Rouge: me comprare maquillaje!  
Peach: yo unos zapatos nuevos!  
Amy: un vestido nuevo!  
Zelda: pulseras de oro!  
Cream: un helado!  
Todas - Samus: ¬¬ (a Cream)  
Cream: dije algo malo? n.nU  
Samus: dejen a la niña, no tiene la culpa de no ser compradora compulsiva como otras ¬¬  
Peach: jmm Cream todavía es una niña, no comprende el valor de las compras  
Zelda: bueno, Samus tiene razón, a lo que venimos chicas  
Rouge: no queda de otra, otro día venimos al centro comercial  
Todas: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh(decepcionadas)

**Mientras tanto en Disneyland  
**

Mickeymause: oh no, ahi viene Pedro!  
Mimi: oh no, mickey corre!  
Pedro: muere Mickeymause!  
Mimi: nooooooooooooooooooooooo Mickey! T.T

**Viacka**: eh? cof cof me equivoque de guión ¬¬U  
**Mientras tanto con los chicos**

Sonic: a quien invitamos?  
Link: pues a quienes invitamos la fiesta pasada  
Mario: ósea a todos  
Shadow: bueno, esta decidido vamos a invitar a los de la fiesta pasada, ok?  
Tails: invitamos a Barney!  
Todos: NOOOO! ¬¬  
Tails: T-T que malos  
Shadow: miren, ahí vienen las chicas  
Peach: chicos, decidimos que debe haber un concurso de talento  
Sonic: para que?  
Rouge: para ver si tu o tus amigos tienen algún talento  
Mario: yo si, tengo talento para cocinar  
Amy: y también para enseñar trucos, para que canten o digan alguna babosada de las que siempre dicen

**Pasaron unos días, ya era el día de la fiesta y todo estaba muy ¿tranquilo? **¬¬U**  
**

(en una mesa)

Sonic: mesa, mesa, mesa que mas aplauda, mesa que mas aplauda le mando le mando a la niña za za za yacusa yacusa!  
Shadow: ya se puso hasta atrás ¬¬U  
(en otra mesa)  
Link: oye por que nos peleamos¡hip! cho te quiero, eres mi carnal del alma (abrazándolo por el cuello)  
Gannon: cho tampoco se ¡hip! por que nos peleamos  
Link: es por culpa de la Trifuerza! o.ó  
Gannon: tienes razón, fumo hongos! T-T  
Link: 0.0? cho nunca dije eso ¬¬U  
(en otra mesa)  
D.K: banana, quiero una banana  
Ness: te doy una banana por 50 dólares  
D.K: como que están muy caras, no?  
Ness: esta bien señor busca gangas 25 dólares  
D.K: lo tomo  
Ness: que tonto xD  
Peach: atención ya va a empezar el concurso de talentos, el primero en pasar será (lee una tarjeta) Pikachu, con un poema  
Pikachu: (sube al escenario)cof cof pika pichu kapi pichu  
Amy: oh es hermoso lo que dice T.T  
Pikachu: ka pi pika chupi kachupi  
Zelda: que poético  
Samus: oh Dios, nunca había escuchado algo tan romántico T.T  
Pikachu: pika  
Peach: y ese fue Pikachu un aplauso, oh Pikachu no sabia que fueras tan poético. El siguiente numero es (leyendo la tarjeta)Amy que nos canta una canción titulada My sweet passion  
Amy: ya subo (sube al escenario)  
Peach: esta canción es para alguien en especial?  
Amy: si, para mi Sonikku n.n  
Peach: pues adelante  
Amy: (empieza a cantar mientras los demás se ponen a platicar)

(en una mesa)  
Marth: ahh Sonikku dame un besito (imitando a Amy)  
Sonic: no es gracioso ¬¬  
Mario: si lo es  
Link: oigan, que podemos hacer?  
Shadow: no se  
Tails: ay que invitar a Barney!  
Todos: noooooooooooo!  
Tails: T-T  
Sonic: ya se, vamos por una vaca! nOn  
Todos: ¬¬ Noooooooo!  
Luigi: vamos a comer!  
Todos: siiiii!  
(se fueron todos a la zona del banquete y se empezaron a pelear por la comida)  
Sonic: hey esa pierna de pollo es mía  
Link: era!  
Shadow: dame esa chuleta!  
Marth: no, mía  
Luigi: pásenme un chesco!  
Mario: hey, denme un tamal  
Yoshi: no se lo acaben  
D.K.: quiero banana  
Ness: en primera habla bien y en segunda te doy una por 25 dólares  
D.K.: hecho  
Ness: xD

Roy: hey, yo quiero el camarón!  
Knuckles: ah no, yo lo vi primero  
(en la mesa de las muchachas)  
Malon: Amy, cantaste muy bien  
Amy: saben si Sonic escucho mi canción?  
Zelda: no lo creo, mira (señala hacia los chicos)  
Amy: estaba comiendo en vez de escucharme cantar - -U  
Peach: el siguiente numero es (lee la tarjeta) Tails y Cream que nos cantan una canción  
Tails: hola, Cream y yo vamos a cantar una canción que se llama Te quiero yo y tu a mi n.n (empiezan a cantar)  
(en la zona del banquete)  
Sonic: oigan, no es la canción de Barney? ¬¬U  
Falco: creo que... si ¬¬U  
Link: ahhhhhhhh cállenlos! x.X  
Marth: por Dios, eso es satánico!  
Mario: se ven lindos n.n  
Shadow: mira quien lo dice, un asesina plantas ¬¬  
Luigi: mejor vamos a callarlos!  
Todos: sii, vamos!  
(en la mesa de las muchachas)  
Amy: que lindos!  
Zelda: son una dulzura n.n  
(de repente se cae el escenario)  
Roy: siiiii! hasta que los callaron! o  
Falco: gracias Dios u,u  
Kirby: se van a comer esa torta?  
Yoshi: es mi torta  
Kirby: ahora es mía  
(Kirby y Yoshi se pelean por la torta)  
Sonic: fue fácil tirar el escenario n.n  
Tails: T.T no nos dejaron terminar de cantar  
Cream: - mamiiiiiii!  
Peach: Sonic, con un demonio, que hiciste?  
Sonic: 0.0 eh? yo... nada ¬¬U  
Tails: el animal se salió de control!  
Peach: SONIC! dijiste que no traerías una vaca! o.ó  
Sonic: no es una vaca ... es un toro  
Peach: ¬¬U Dios mío

**Se ve como el toro destruye la fiesta y como todos corren como desquiciados  
Fin?**

**Viacka**: dejen reviews, pliss n.n


	3. Hora de ver la tele

**Tonterías de Nintendo**

**Capitulo 3**

**Hora de ver la tele**

**Era una "pacifica'' tarde "normal''**

Sonic: Shadow

Shadow: que?

Sonic: nada

Shadow: ¬¬

Sonic: Shadow

Shadow: que!

Sonic: nada!

Shadow: ¬¬x

Sonic: Shadow

Shadow: QUE CHIN6)0$ QUIERES!

Sonic: yo?...nada ¬¬U

Link: hola chicos

Shadow/Sonic: hola Link… Link?

Sonic: que haces aquí, como entraste?

Link: ¬¬ emm…pues.. por la puerta

Shadow: a que viniste?

Link: nada en especial

Sonic: ya se, otra vez vienes a agasajarte la leche

Link: sip, que comes que adivinas!

Sonic: churros, tacos de la abuelita , mayonesa, turitos con queso, hamburguesa del Toad in the box y una galleta de la receta de la tía prima del lechero del novio de la chacha de Britney Spears

Link: ¬¬U

Shadow: ¬¬U no lo conozco

Sonic: (mira su reloj) oigan, prendan la tele, ya va empezar kookemon

(Prenden la tele)

Tele: Koo-ke-mon

Tele-Hass: pikachuy, ataque trueno de mota

Tele-Pikachuy: help me!

Tele-Garny: choromerd, ataque fumado

Tele-Choromerd: los kookemon conquistaremos el mundo!

Tele-Garny: ((pensando: si mi padre no fuera un drogadicto))

Sonic: que buena onda, el padre de ese wey es drogadicto

Link: ese capitulo ya lo vi, cambia de canal

(Le cambian de canal)

Tele: nuestro siguiente programa Don Gangster y su pandilla

Tele-Beto: oiga Don Gangster, que haremos mañana el la tarde?

Tele-Don Gangster: lo mismo que hacemos todas las tardes Beto, tratar de comer un churro!

Shadow: ¬¬U oigan, cámbienle

(Le cambian del canal)

Tele: continuamos con el rival mas devil

Tele-Joana Dark: Yoshi , si tuvieras que desollar a alguien ¿como lo arias?

Tele-Yoshi: con un cuchillo

Tele-Kirby: wey, eso ES devil!

Tele-Joana: correcto. Dr. Mario, si tuvieras que drogar a alguien ¿como lo harías?

Tele-Dr. Mario: con medicamentos controlados

Tele-Joana: correcto. Big, si tuvieras hambre y lo único que puedes comer es a tu mejor amigo ¿lo harías?

Tele-Big: si

Tele-Yoshi: wey, comerte a tu mejor amigo ES devil!

Tele-Joana: correcto. Ganondorf, si te dieran a elegir entre matar a Link y comer un churro, que alijes ?

Tele-Ganon: mmm... matar a Link

Tele-Joana: correcto

Tele-Dr. Mario: wey, eso ES devil!

Link: ese wey me odia ¬¬U

Sonic: si, yo escogería el churro

Shadow: quien creen que gane? la semana pasada gano Bowser por tratar de golpear a Joana

Sonic: wey, tratar de golpear a la conductora ES devil

Shadow: por eso gano

Link: oigan, cámbiele ya va empezar ESO, el vendedor de chicles mascados

Tele: nuestra siguiente película ESO, el vendedor de chicles mascados

Tele- ESO: quieres un chicle , quieres un chicle, quieres un chicle, no lo quieres, no lo quieres, no lo quieres?

Sonic: yo si quiero x.X!

Link: o.o? cálmate, es solo una película

Sonic: aun así quiero un chicle, give me!

Shadow: insisto, no lo conozco ¬¬U

Ness: yo te vendo un chicle a 5 dólares

Link: ahhhhhhhh pend7♥23#) me asustaste !

Sonic: wow te compro 2

Ness: que buen negocio xD

Shadow: Sonic idiot ¬¬

Sonic: quieres Panfilo?

Link: Shadow ¿quien es Panfilo? O.o

Shadow: es un perro verde que extrañamente solo Sonic puede ver o.ô

Link: o.o? que loco!

Ness: wey, estar loco ES devil!

Mario: hola chicos

Link: pend73"#?♫ me asustaste!

Shadow: acaso hoy es el día de no tocar la puerta?

Mario: de hecho.. si, no as visto el calendario?

Shadow: (lee el calendario) 19 de junio, día internacional de no tocar la puerta y meterte las casas sin permiso ¬¬U

Sonic: Link, siempre festejas este día ¿verdad?

Link: o.o! a que viene la pregunta?

Sonic: no, por nada o.oU

Tele: ahora vamos a unos comerciales

Tele-Voz: sabe usted que es esto?...claro un pepino, bien, muy bien, y sabe que es esto?...claro, un bate de béisbol, bien, muy bien, pero sabe usted que es esto?

Tele-Voz 2 : un platanote!

Tele-Voz: no, no es un platanote

Tele-Voz 3 : una bananota!

Tele-Voz: no, no es una bananota. Ay varias maneras de exaltar a la gente, esta es una nueva forma

Tele-cantando: banana ice, ice banana ice, ice

Tele-Voz: banana mecx, una nueva forma de exaltar a la gente. 2 vueltas en el aire y exáltese

Tele-cantando: banana mecx!

D.K: uhhhhh banana!

Sonic: ahhhhh (grito de niña) si van a entrar por lo menos avisen! T-T

Ness: te vendo una a 25 dólares

D.K: no, 5 dólares

Ness: 10 dólares

D.K: 7 dólares

Ness: de acuerdo, 10 dólares ni mas ni menos

D.K: hecho

Ness: jejeje xD

Sonic: ni yo soy tan idiot o.oU

Shadow: de hecho tu...¬¬

Sonic: calla! ¬¬

Mario: cambien de canal

Link: a que canal?

Mario: al que sea

(Le cambian)

Tele: (suena una música para niños) hoy presentamos Barney is gay

Tele-Barney: hola niños, hoy vamos a aprender a pintarnos la boca

Todos: 0.0U ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Shadow: cámbienle!

Link: donde esta el control?

Tele-Barney: te quiero yo, y tu a mi

Mario: ohhh nooo! ya empezó a cantar!

Sonic: ahhhhh

Ness: nooo! soy demasiado joven para ser gay!

Shadow: Link, el control donde esta!

Link: no lo ayo!

Tele-Barney: con un fuerte abrazo y un beso te

D.K: (agarra la tele y la avienta)

Todos : ¬¬U uffff

Ness: o.oU estuvo cerca

Sonic: wey, cantar siendo gay ES devil!

D.K: cierto

Mario: quien quiere pizza? yo invito!

Todos: yo yo yo yo yo yo yo yo!

**Y a si termina la "pacifica'' tarde "normal''**


	4. El campamento Parte 1

**Tonterías de Nintendo**

**Capitulo 4**

**El campamento – Parte 1**

**Viacka**: Damas y caballeros, les traigo la cuarta parte de mi fic!

**Lectore**s: y? ¬¬

**Viacka**: yo nomás decía ú.u

**Era un día como cualquier otro, uno difícilmente que se pueda olvidar. Se encontraban ****Sonic, Link y Falco felizmente cantando y ya imaginan lo que ah de suceder **

Sonic: un mamut chiquitito quería volar, probaba y probaba y no podía volar

Link: una palomita su amiga lo quiso ayudar, y de un quinto piso lo hizo saltar

Falco: y que paso!

Sonic / Link/ Falco: Mierdaaaaa el mamut se hizoo mierdaaaa xD

Shadow: ¬¬U no los conozco

Falco: vamos Shadow, canta con nosotros, mierdaaa el mamut se hizo mierdaaaa xD

Sonic: oigan, prendan la tele, ya va a empezar Kookemon

(Se pone a ver la tele, algo que nunca hacen...si claro ¬¬U)

Tele-Hass: Pikachuy, impacmota!

Tele-Rico: Charmanuel, ataque del drogo

Tele-Hass: maldito, tu mataste a mi padre!

Tele-Rico: no, yo soy tu padre

Tele-Hass: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Tele: ahora vamos a unos comerciales

Tele-Comercial-Wario: hey tu, si tu, el que tiene 2 orejas, 2 ojos y una boca, si, te hablo a ti

Sonic: me hablas a mi?

Link: no, me habla a mi

Falco: claro que no, a mí me habla!

Shadow: ¬¬U

Sonic: no, me habla a mí!

Tele-Wario: bueno, no importa a quien le hablo ¬¬U. A lo que iba, vengan al nuevo campamento pa bajar de peso, "Me vale si no bajan de peso porque me quedo con su dinero", vengan, se van a divertir

Sonic: oigan, vamos a ese campamento?

Link: se ve chilo

Tele-Wario: les garantizo que bajaran de peso. Preguntémosle a esta hombre que vino al campamento y en poco tiempo bajo de peso

Tele-Waluigi: mis amigos me decían gordiflas cuando era gordo. Gracias al campamento "Me vale si no bajan de peso porque me quedo con su dinero" ya no me dicen gordiflas, ahora me dicen imbecil ; D

Falco: ¬¬ parece que es un buen lugar pa perder el tiempo...si vamos! N.n

Shadow: ¬¬U mmm...

Sonic: Shadow, vamos, siiiiiiiii?

Shadow: ¬¬UU...

Falco: si, vamos a llamar a los demás!

Sonic: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Link: y que vamos a hacer allá?

Falco: nomás, no hay nada que hacer en vacaciones

Sonic: si, solamente vamos a perder el tiempo (echadote en el sillón, cuando no ¬¬)

Link: ok, yo voy n.n

(Después de que llamaron a todos)

Roy: repíteme, por que tenemos que ir a ese campamento (medio dormido)

Sonic: porque si, cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir!

Roy: 3 mas y ya me callo xD

Fox: ahhh me da weva, por que tenemos que ir nosotros también?

Link: pa perder el tiempo, o tienes algo mejor que hacer?

Fox: la neta...no

Link: entons, todos felices vamos todos al campamento

Mario: yo no quiero ir, ay muchas plantas malignas

Sonic: solo no te les acerques

Mario: tratare :S

Knuckles: no tengo tiempo para campamentos, tengo que proteger a...a la..como se llama?...la maestra cosa..esa...

Sonic: la Master emerald?

Knuckles: si, esa!

Sonic: se supone que tu la proteges y no te sabes ni su nombre :S

Knuckles: ¬¬U emm...te estaba probando...si... aja "probando''¬¬UU

Sonic: ahhh eso es comprensible

Knuckles: ¬¬U

Shadow: creo que soy adoptado U

Pikachu: pika piko chu pi o.ó

Link: Pikachu , no digas palabrotas, vas a ir auque no quieras o.ó

Pikachu: pika - - (resignado)

**Llegaron al campamento, se preguntan ¿como llegaron tan rápido?**

**Viacka**: no lo se. Esto es un fan fic, yo pongo lo que quiera!

**Cuando llegaron estaba un letrero de bienvenida**

_Letrero:_ Bienvenidos a "Me vale si no bajan de peso porque me quedo con su dinero"

Sonic: ohh se ve mejor que en la tele

Link: si

Mario: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ay muchas plantas, me van a comer!

Todos: ¬¬U

Knuckles: por que lo trajimos a el? ¬¬

Roy: sepa, que yo recuerde el no quiso venir

Luigi: pobre de mi hermano, se quedo traumado desde ese día

----------------_Flash back_-----------------

(se ve a Mario bebe. Mario estaba tocando una planta)

Mario: platita

(lo que Mario no sabia es que la planta que estaba tocando era una planta carnívora)

Mario: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh me modio!

(Mario corre en círculos como desquiciado)

-----------_Fin del flash back_-------------

Mario: (empieza a chuparse el dedo) a gu gu

Sonic: o.oU

Roy: o.oUU

Los demás: o.oUUUU

**Mientras tanto en Smallville**

Clark : Lex, quieren matar a Chleo!...otra vez

Lex : calma, Clark. Como dijo el gran poeta Shakespear: arriba, abajo, al centro y pa dentro

Clark: o.o? pero Lex, eso que tiene que ver!

**Viacka**: o.o? ah chin, me equivoque de guión...otra vez

**Mientras tanto en el campamento**

Sonic: miren, es el wey de la tele!

Wario: ah que weno que vinieron a esta campamento jejeje (risa maléfica)

Link: oiga, por que ríe maléficamente?

Wario: ¬¬U emm...así me rió

Link: ahhhh weno

Sonic: dígales que me estaba hablando a mí por la tele

Link: no, me estaba hablando a mí

Falco: no sean weyes, me hablaba a mí

Wario: o.oU? le hablaba a todos UU

Sonic: ohhh

Falco: ya ven, les dije que nos hablaba a los 3

Link/ Sonic: ¬¬ aja

Wario: eso no importa lo importante es que se diviertan en el campamento

Shadow: ¬¬ este tipo me da mala espina

Sonic: vamos Shadow, no seas amargado

Wario: si, Shadow, disfrute de mi campamento

Shadow: ¬¬ jmmm...

Fox: tengo hambre

Roy: tengo sueño -o-

Link: animo amigos, a hacer babosadas

Fox: babosadas? lo hubieras dicho antes! (se pone a saltar y a cantar como loco)

Roy: babosadas! (se pone a cantar) sabes a chocolate, sabes a chocolate si

Wario: diviértanse, las clases empiezan en unas horas

Sonic: que clases? o.o

Wario: las clases pa que bajen de peso

Link: ohhh cierto

Luigi: ahhh que weva, yo no quiero

Wario: no se preocupen, se divertirán en las clases muahahahahaha (risa maléfica)

Sonic: o.o?

Link: o.o?

Sonic: (le sigue la onda) muahahahahahah xD

Link: bueno, muahahahahahah xD

Sonic: esto es divertido xD

Link: siiiiiiiii xD

Wario: (se deja de reír) ¬¬UU

Sonic / Link: muahahahahaha xD

Wario: basta, no es gracioso ¬¬U

**¿acaso Shadow descubrirá por que Wario le da mala espina?**

**¿acaso Sonic y Link dejaran de reírse como locos?**

**¿acaso Mario se quedara quieto entre tanta planta su alrededor?**

**¿acaso algún día dejare de equivocarme de guión? o.ô**

**entonces no se pierda el próximo capitulo de Pokémon...rayos, me equivoque de guión ...otra vez - -U **

**quise decir, no pierda el próximo capitulo de Tonterías de Nintendo**


	5. El campamento Parte 2

**Tonterías de Nintendo  
****Capitulo 5  
****El campamento - parte 2**

**Seguimos en el campamento**

**Después de un rato**

Sonic: ahhhhhh me duele el estomago por tanto reír x.x

Link: a mi también...por que nos reíamos, eh? o.o

Sonic: sepa o.oU

Wario: bien, chicos ya va a empezar la clase

Shadow: ¬¬ yo no voy a participar

Falco: ¬¬ amargado

Shadow: lo soy, y? ¬¬

Falco: no nada, nomás decía n.nU

Pikachu: pika chu chu ka, pi chu pi chu chu ka pi oOó

Roy: me vale, tú participas con nosotros y no digas groserías

Pikachu: - -U pika

(Se fueron a un lugar cerca del lago)

Wario: aquí esperen al maestro de clase (se va)

Todos – Shadow/ Pikachu: ok

Pikachu: pi

Shadow: jmmm... (se puso de amargado y se fue a sentar en una banca)

Fox: a que horas llega el maistro?

Falco: (le da un zape a Fox) no seas naco, es maéstro

Shadow: ¬¬ par de babosos

weyX: disculpen la tardanza

Sonic: quien eres?

weyX: soy Bond….James Bond, su maestro

Todos – Shadow/ Pikachu: ok

Pikachu: pi

Shadow: jmmm

James: bien, comencemos con el calentamiento

(Se pusieron a hacer el "calentamiento'')

Link: Sonic, quita tu pie de ahí

Sonic: no es mió

Roy: Luigi no me estés pateando!

Luigi: perdón

Mario: ahhh una planta viene por mi! (corre como desquiciado)

Knuckles: ahhh basta, quien me esta golpeando?

Fox: (se esconde un palo detrás de el) sepa

James: no sean weyes, así no, es mucho pedir que hagan 5 abdominales?

Pikachu: pika chu ku pi!

James: la rata amarilla tiene razón

Link: entons, como se hacen?

James: o.ó ya no importa, bien, ahora a correr

(Se ponen a correr en círculos)

Link: no me pisen los talones, duele

Sonic: es Fox

Fox: yo que?

Sonic: nada ¬¬

Roy: insisto, deja de patearme o te pego!

Luigi: fue Shadow!

Knuckles: pero Shadow esta en la banca

Luigi: ...miren un... pavo!

Roy/ Knuckles: (se voltean) donde!

Luigi: (se va corriendo a una de las cabañas) uff

Mario: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh las plantas me persiguen!

Falco: (le pega a Mario con un mazo ¿de donde saco el mazo? quien sabe) esto lo calmara

Mario: x.X

(todos dejan de correr y se acercan a Mario)

Link: estas bien?

Mario: . veo un túnel

Sonic: (dramático) Mario, hagas lo que hagas, no vayas hacia la luz!

Mario: (se queda inconsciente) .

Sonic: Nooooooooooooooo! Mariooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Por que Dios, llévame a mi, llévame a mi!

Falco: (le da un zape a Sonic) cálmate wey, solo ta inconsciente ¬¬

Sonic: ahhhh perdón U

James: viendo que su amigo ta inconsciente la clase será pa mañana

Todos: siiiiiiiiiiiii! digo, que lastima u,u

James: ¬¬U jmmmm (se va del lugar)

Luigi: (se le da la cabaña) que le hicieron a Mario!

Falco: ahmmm...nada ¬¬U

Luigi: ahh bueno

Sonic: -o- ahhhhhh estoy cansado de tanto hacer ejercicio

Link: pero casi no hicimos ejercicio o.o

Sonic: DIJE estoy cansado de tanto hacer ejercicio

Link: ¬¬U ok

Sonic: ahh no puedo ni caminar (se sienta en una banca)

Wario: señores, llegaron unas chicas que dicen ser sus amigas

Amy: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Sonikku te extrañaba!

Sonic: Amy! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (sale corriendo)

Amy: jmmm no te escaparas (corre detrás de el)

Link: corre Forrest, corre...digo, corre, Sonic, corre!

Wario: jeje bueno los dejo (se va)

Shadow: (se levanta de la banca y sigue a Wario) ((pensando: voy a seguir a este wey, tiene algo que me da mala espina. Es muy raro. Esos ojos ojerosos, esa nariz tan horrible, ese bigote que parece limpia pipas mal hecho y ese gorro amarillo que lo hace ver como gay, sí, definitivamente hay algo raro en este tipo))

Sonic: auxilio!

Amy: Sonic no corras nOn ♥ ♥ ♥

Peach: oh por Dios, que le hicieron a Mario!

Mario: (se va despertando) ahh que paso?

Link: Falco te pego con un mazo

Falco: shhhhh no es cierto

Peach: que! (le da un puñetazo a Falco) pa que no le pegues a Mario

Falco: me dolió

Mario: oh por Dios, un pájaro azul que habla!

Falco: o.oU que le pasa al wey?

Tails: al parecer le dio amnesia o.ô

Roy: ay wey, tu de donde saliste!

Tails: vengo con Amy y las demás

Mario: oh por Dios, un zorro de 2 colas que habla!

Tails: o.ô si le dan otro golpe puede que recupere la memoria

Fox: yo me encargo (le da un mega zape a Mario)

Mario: X.x agh...Fox, por que me pegas!

Fox: nomás a ver que dices

**Mientras tanto con Shadow**

Shadow: (ve que Wario se mete a una cabaña) bien, voy a averiguar que se trae entre manos ese wey ( se acerca a una venta y se pone a escuchar una conversación)

Wario: todo ta listo hermano, el día que se vayan se llevaran una gran sorpresa muhahahahahaha (risa maléfica)

Waluigi: si, y Bond nos esta ayudando wahahahaha (risa maléfica)

Shadow: jmmm ((pensando: de que estarán hablando?))

Wario: no se imaginan la sorpresa que les daremos muahahahaha (risa maléfica)

Shadow: (se acerca mas a la ventana y sin darse cuenta pisa un palo y hace ruido)

♫ crash ♫

Waluigi: oíste eso?

Wario: si, viene de afuera (sale de la cabaña)

Shadow: shit (sale corriendo)

Wario: mmm...debió ser un animalito

Shadow: casi descubro que se traen ( se va en donde están los demás)

(Se hace de noche)

Sonic: Amy suéltame!

Amy: no queyo ♥ (lo abraza mas fuerte)

Sonic: me ahogo x .X

Amy: ¬¬ ok (lo suelta)

Sonic: ahhh ya puedo respirar n.n

Shadow: (va llegando con los demás)

Sonic: Shadow, donde andiabas?

Shadow: que ti, wey ¬¬

Sonic: ehmmm.….. bueno ¬¬

Link: esto es aburrido -o-

Falco: ya se, hay que contar historias de terror

Tails: no! me dan miedo!

Sonic: ahhhhhhhhhh (grito de niña) Tails, con una chin6(, me asustaste!

Tails: T-T

Shadow¿Tails¿quien es ese?

Tails: T-T por que siempre me dicen lo mismo!

Roy: haré una fogata

(hace una fogata ¿ como hizo la fogata? y yo como voy a saber? ¬¬)

Luigi: alguien cuente una historia

Tails: no! me voy a asustar!

Zelda: trajiste tus pañales?

Tails: sí

Zelda: entons no hay problema, alguien cuente una historia

Fox: no me se ninguna

Falco: ni yo

Mario : yo menos

Shadow: yo si, pero será mucho terror para ustedes jeje

Todos- Tails/ Pikachu : cuéntala, cuéntala, cuéntala! nOn

Pikachu: pika, pika, pika! nOn

Tails: no!

Shadow: jejeje(risa medio maligna) ok

(todos se sientan alrededor de la fogata)

**¿será de mucho terror la historia que Shadow contara? **

**¿Tails necesitara los pañales?**

**¿algún día Mario dejara su miedo a las plantas?**

**¿si te doy una naranja con cáscara...me la pelas?**

**¿se dieron cuanta de que no me equivoque de guión?**

**¿acaso algún día dejare de hacer preguntas estúpidas? o.ô**

**a si que no se pierda...y cómprese un mapa, para no perderse el **

**siguiente capitulo de Tonterías de Nintendo**

**Viacka:** Dejen reviews n.n


	6. El campamento Parte 3

**Tonterías de Nintendo  
****Capitulo 6  
****El campamento - Parte 3**

**Seguimos en el campamento **

**Era de noche y nuestro personajes se disponían a escuchar una historia**

Shadow: hace mucho tiempo en un lugar lejano, había un maldito dinosaurio feliz que controlaba la mente de los niños cantando canciones malignamente felices, su nombre era Barney

Todos: (se veían sus rostros llenos de terror)

Tails: que linda historia n.n

Todos: (se alejan lentamente de Tails ) ¬¬U

Zelda: (señalando a Tails) el zorro esta poseído

Roy: ehm...saben, creo que ya me voy a dormir

Todos: sí, aja...ya es hora de dormir n.nU

Shadow: tienen miedo?

Roy: miedo, yo?...no como...crees? ¬¬U

Sonic: yo no tengo miedo...quiero a mi mami! T.T

Link: ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! yo si tengo miedo! T.T

Tails: continúa la historia n.n

Todos: (siguen alejándose de Tails) ¬¬U

Falco: ehmm...bueno, es una historia solamente...no hay por que temer n.nU

Peach: cierto, las historias son mentiras...no hay por que temer a algo que no existe

Sonic: pero, Barney existe T.T

Peach: oh Dios...es cierto, Barney existe T.T

Shadow: mm...supongo que ya no querrán oír la historia

Fox: vamos, no sean bebes...es solo una...historia

Mario: (con un chupón en la boca) a quien le dices bebe? ¬¬

Shadow: ok, continuare la historia

(después de un rato)

Shadow: luego Barney conquisto el mundo y todos debían escuchar sus malignamente felices canciones todo el día

Todos: (paralizados de miedo)

Fox: lo ven...no dio...miedo...quiero a mi mami! T.T

Amy: ehmm...creo que...mejor me voy a dormir ya

Zelda/ Peach: nosotras también (se van a la cabaña de mujeres)

Tails: que linda historia, estaría chilo que pasara de verdad n.n

Todos: ¬¬U (adivinen que!...si, se sigue alejando de Tails)

Roy : creo que ya es hora de dormir, no creen?

Sonic: no creo poder dormir T.T

Link: ni yo T.T

Falco: Link, no seas mentiroso, tu siempre te quedas bien jeton

Link: no es cierto, tardo mucho en dormir

Falco: si claro, 1 min es lo máximo que tardas en dormir ¬¬

Tails: -o- ahhh yo ya tengo sueño

(se van a la cabaña de hombres y cada quien escoge una cama y se acuesta)

Roy: espero poder dormir o.o

Luigi: pues con la historia...creo que voy a tardar algo en dormir

Link: (dormido) ahhh

Knuckles: inche Link, ya se durmió

Falco: ya ven, ni un min tarda en dormirse el wevon ¬¬

Shadow: (dormido)

Fox: ¬¬ inche Shadow, ha de estar feliz de que no podamos dormir

Pikachu: pika chu pi, kachu pi ku! O

Falco: bien, Pikachu tiene razón, debemos intentar dormir...es solo una historia n.nU

(después de unas horas todos se duermen menos Sonic)

Sonic: (se levanta y va con Shadow) Shadow, despierta (lo sacude)

Shadow: (se despierta) que quieres? ¬¬

Sonic: no puedo dormir T.T

Shadow: y a mi que me dices? ¬¬

Sonic: es por culpa de tu historia que no puedo dormir! T.T

Shadow: -o- ok (se levanta y le pone un pañuelo a Sonic en la cara)

Sonic: x.X(cae al piso desmayado)

Shadow: vaya, el cloroformo si funciona...y funciona muy bien

(se acuesta y deja a Sonic en el piso)

**Viacka**: ya vieron que buen hermano es Shadow? ¬¬U

Al día siguiente 

(todos se levantan y la mayoría están medio desvelados)

Roy: tengo sueño -o-

Luigi: todos tenemos sueño y estamos desvelados...por culpa de alguien cuyo nombre empieza con "S'' y me da weva mencionar ¬¬ (mira a Shadow)

Link: por culpa de quien? Yo si pude dormir O.o

Falco: ¬¬ es que como eres bien wevo no tuviste problemas pa dormir

Shadow: jejeje enserio no pudieron dormir?

Fox: no wey, solo fingimos estar desvelados ¬¬

Shadow: je les dije que la historia seria demasiado para ustedes

Sonic: (se levanta del piso) me duela la cabeza x.X

Link: emm...Sonic, que hacías en el piso? o.o

Sonic: emmm...quien sabe o.o

Shadow: ehh sí, quien sabe 9.9

(salen de la cabaña)

Knuckles: que clase toca hoy?

Roy: mmmm...sepa

(una figura sombría aparece enfrente de todos)

Wey X: ya están listos para la siguiente clase?

Link: quien eres?

Wey X: soy Batman

Todos – Pikachu: o.o! eh!

Pikachu: o.o pi!

"Batman": nee, no cierto, soy Mr. Game & Watch, su maestro de natación

Sonic/ Shadow: natación!

Roy: uhhh que divertido, a nadar! n.n

Shadow: ...saben, de repente me siento mal ¬¬U

Sonic: ehmmm...saben, Pánfilo no se siente bien, no tomare la clase pa cuidarlo ¬¬U

Knuckles: ya sabemos que le temen al agua ¬¬

Sonic: ehhh...mmm...eso!

Falco: pues…deberían tomar la clase para que se les quite ese temor

Fox: ya! Mucho bla bla y poca acción, van a tomar esa clase!

Shadow: sobre mi cadáver! o.ó

Sonic: lo mismo digo! o.ó

Fox: (saca la pistola láser) bueno, como ustedes prefieran (les empieza a disparar)

Sonic/ Shadow: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (salen corriendo y se pierden de vista)

Amy: (le pega a Fox con el pico pico hammer) deja a mi Sonikku en paz! u,ú

Fox: x.X

Roy: uhhhhh aquí que los alcancemos ya seria de noche

Mr. G&W: bueno, entonces iniciemos sin ellos

(se van al lago)

Mario: (se tropieza con una...planta? ¬¬U) ahhhhhhhhh! La planta me ataca!

(saca una pistola de agua y se pone a correr como loco disparándole a todos)

Todos: (mojados) ¬¬U

Peach: mi peinado se arruino T.T

Amy: y el mío T.T

Zelda: el mío también - -U

Mario: (sigue corriendo como loco, desquiciado, asesino, vegetariano, etc)

Pikachu: PI…KA...CHU! (lanza un thundershock a Mario...pero como el agua es conductor de la electricidad le da a todos)

Todos – Pikachu: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! X.x

Mr. G&W: la clase se suspende por rezones obvias x.X (se desmaya)

**Mientras tanto con Shadow y Sonic**

Shadow: que bien, por tu culpa nos perdimos!

Sonic: mi culpa!

Shadow: si! no debí hacerte caso! de seguro si era por la derecha el camino de regreso

Sonic: mmm...creo que ahora si es por la derecha o.o

Shadow: entonces vamos por la izquierda ¬¬

**Regresando al campamento**

**En la tarde**

Falco: genial, por culpa de Mario y su miedo a las plantas no tuvimos ninguna de las 2 clase!...gracias Mario o

Mario: (temblando) ahí vienen las plantas

Amy: mmm...como que Sonic ya se tardo mucho ¿no creen? o.o

Link: de seguro se perdieron

Roy: si, y de seguro por culpa de Sonic xD

Amy: ¬¬

Knuckles: tal vez...pero seria bueno que se apuraran, ya nos tenemos que ir

Roy: por que tanta prisa?

Knuckles: es que tengo que ir a proteger a la...maestra...mmm..ehh..la piedra esa que brilla mucho

Luigi: la Master emerald?

Knuckles: si, esa!

Mr. G&W: que lastima que se tengan que ir tan pronto

Wario: pero antes de que se vayan le tenemos una sorpresa! muahahahaha (risa maléfica)

Todos: ehhh...a verla pues

Wario: Waluigi, ve por la sorpresa

Waluigi: (se va y regresa con James y alguien mas o.ô)

James: miren quien esta aquí! nOn

Todos – Tails: ...ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!(grito de niña)

Tails: nOn Barney!

Barney: (se ríe como estúpido) Hola amiguitos, hoy haremos manualidades

Todos – Tails/ Pikachu: OMG! WTF!

Pikachu: PIKU! CHUPI!

Tails/ Wario/ Waluigi/ James: o sí!

Mr. G&W: que loco! Cuando acepte este trabajo jamás imagine que trajeran a Barney...corran!

Zelda: oh no! Tiene al zorro! (agarra a Tails)

Tails: noooooooooooooooo! quiero estar con Barney T.T

(todos salen corriendo)

Sonic: (van llegando al campamento) ya ves, te dije que era por la izquierda n.n

Shadow: ¬¬ si claro

Todos – Tails/ Pikachu: corran! T.T

Pikachu: chupika!

Sonic/ Shadow: que pasa!

Peach: (corriendo) solo miren (señala a Barney)

Barney: los quiero yo y ustedes a mi

Sonic: .ahhhhhhhhhhh! (grito de niña)

Shadow: ¬¬U omg (el y Sonic salen corriendo junto con los demás)

(todos se desaparecen de la vista humana)

En el campamento 

Wario: por que a nadie le gusta la sorpresa de Barney? u,u

Waluigi: u,u si, por que será? Si Barney es muy tierno n.n

Barney: (se ríe como estúpido) los quiero

James: y nosotros a ti Barney n.n

(se dan un abrazo de grupo)

**Viacka**: ehhh...no pregunten...que ya saben la respuesta ¬¬U

**Fin del cap**

**¿se dieron cuenta de que Tails es el único wey que no sabe que Barney es gay? **O.o

**¿se dieron cuenta de que Link es un wevon de 1ra?**

**¿se dieron cuenta de que Fox quiere matar a alguien cada rato?**

**¿se dieron cuenta de que Sonic es algo...? ehhh... bueno, si se dieron cuenta **¬¬U


	7. Hyrule Parte 1

**Tonterías de Nintendo  
****Capitulo 7  
****Hyrule – Parte 1**

**Nos encontramos en un mundo mágico donde todo es felicidad, paz, armonía y amor, donde las hadas y la gente viven felices. Sí, sí amigos, nos encontramos en...ehmmm...no, no es Disneyland ¬¬...ehh ...no, tampoco es Neverland ¬¬...NO! tampoco en Xochimilco! - -x ...sí! sí! amigos, nos encontramos en Hyrule, la tierra natal de Link y su prima Zelda**

**En Hyrule Clastle **

Sonic: esto es muy tranquilo, que aburrido -o-

Falco: mmm...deberíamos hacer algo pa que no este tan tranquilo ¿no crees?

Sonic: sí tienes razón

(se ponen a correr y a gritar como locos)

Shadow: ¬¬U no los conozco

Zelda: ¬¬U Link, por que los invitaste a ellos 2?

Link: es que quería compañía n.n

Shadow: sí, la mejor compañía del mundo es Sonic y Falco ¬¬

Link: verdad que sí!

Shadow/ Zelda: ¬¬U……...no lo conozco

Sonic: hey! Link, ven con nosotros!

Link: sí!

(después de que hicieron su desmadre)

Zelda: mi...mi castillos - -U

Sonic: chin...aquí ya no hay nada que destrozar o.o

Link: ya se! Vamos a Lon Lon Ranch

Sonic: buena idea, vamos!

Falco: que es ese lugar?

Link: es una granja

Falco: y tiene vacas? n.n

Link: sip n.n

Falco: y tienen gallinas? n.n

Link: sip n-n

Falco: y tienen caballos? n.n

Link: ehh...sí n-n

Falco: y tiene pollos? n.n

Link: ….. sí ¬¬

Falco: y..y..y..y...tienen vacas? n.n

Link: ¬¬...

Zelda: sí, sí, vayan! ((pensando: así dejan de destruir mi castillo))

Tails: puedo ir?

Link/ Sonic/ Falco: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh(grito de niña) Tails, con una chi&6, nos asustaste!

Tails: ¬¬U

Zelda: Shadow, ve con ellos

Shadow: ahh por que! ¬¬

Zelda: porque ambos sabemos que harán algo estúpidamente malo a pesar de que les dijeron que no lo hicieran, y es mejor que alguien maduro este ahí para decirles "te lo dije" y al mismo tiempo restregárselos en la cara...ah! y porque te lo ordeno!

Shadow: como diga, princesa ¬¬

Zelda: así me gusta, que me hagan caso nn

Falco: bueno, ya vamonos!

(llegan a Lon Lon Ranch)

Tails: este lugar es hermoso

Sonic: miren, ahí hay vacas!

Falco: por donde comenzamos? o.o

Link: ahh no, aquí no harán su relajo

Sonic/ Falco: por que? O.o

Link: porque con el relajo los animales se espantan

Tails: aja, eso puede provocar que se salgan de control y dañen a alguien

Sonic: Tails, te preguntamos? ¬¬

Tails: ehh...creo que no o.o

Sonic: ahh como lo sospeche, ahora cállate!

?♀: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Link! (se echa enzima de Link) viniste a verme! nOn

Link: QUE! (se la quita de enzima) no vine a verte, Malon!

Malon: no te hagas, yo se que viniste porque querías verme n/n

Link: ...de hecho, viene por que pensé que aun estabas en el colegio de monjas - -

Malon: por que eres a si de malo conmigo? T,T

Falco: aja, por que eres malo con ella? mira esa carita de ángel que tiene n.n

Link: es que, es una loca!

Tails: así no se trata a las mujeres o.o

Link: pero, ella no es una mujer!

Todos: eh! O.o

Malon: QUE!

Vaca: moo! O.o

Link: es una niña caprichosa! u,ú

Todos: ahhhhh o.oU

?♀: (atrás de Link) Link!

Link: (se voltea) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

?♀: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Todos: ...ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Shadow: ¬¬U

Vaca: moo ¬¬

Sonic: ahhhhhhhhhh!...cof cof cof (toma un vaso con agua) ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

Tails: ahhhhh!...ehm….por que gritamos? O.o

Falco: ahhhhhhh! ...eh?...no se, pero tu sigue gritando ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Tails: bueno...ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Shadow: ya dejen de gritar!

(se callan)

Link: Impa! Me asustaste!

Impa: ayyy, ni que estuviera tan fea xD

Todos: ...

♫ grillos ♫

Impa: ¬¬U

Link: ehh...bueno... Para que me necesitas?

Impa: ah, sí! ...Ganondorf rapto a Zelda!

Link: que!

Impa: ...que Ganondorf rapto a Zelda!

Link: pero, ahora por que! Si ya le pago las chelas que le debía

Impa: no se. Saria me dijo que Zelda y ella estaban tranquilamente conversando cuando la rapto

--------------------_Flash Back de Saria_--------------------------

Zelda: ay , y fíjate que la Daisy últimamente ha estado usando vestidos horribles

Saria: no me digas? ...oye, y donde esta Link?

Zelda: fue a Lon Lon Ranch con los demás

Saria: y le advertiste que iba a estar Malon?

Zelda: ehhh...se me olvido n.nU

(Ganondorf aparece de la nada)

Gannon: Zelda!

Zelda: que!

Gannon: te voy a raptar!

Zelda: noooooooooooooooo!...ehm….y ahora por que?

Gannon: porque...se me da la gana muhahahahhahahaha!

_------------------Fin del flash back de Sari----------------------_

Link: T,T snif snif

Tails: Link, no llores, se que es duro el rapto de un familiar

Link: no lloro por eso T,T

Tails: o.o entons?

Link: es que, Zelda sabía que la loca de Malon iba a estar aquí y no me lo dijo! T,T

Malon: u,ú grosero (se va de ahí)

Impa: para rescatar a Zelda tienes que ir al templo de fuego

Link: y luego?

Impa: eh?...ah! no, nomás tienes que ir al templo de fuego y ya

Link: ósea que solo debo pasar un templo!

Impa: aja

Link: que bien, ahora es solo uno! nOn

Impa: bueno, ya me tengo que desaparecer (tira algo que hace que todos se ilumine) chin, no me desaparecí...mejor me voy en metro (se va en metro)

Sonic: la tenemos que rescatar?

Link: pues...sí ¿no? o.o

Sonic: sí, pero que flojera

Shadow: tenemos que rescatarla!

Todos: O.o ehhhhhh?

Falco: de cuando a acá a Shadow le preocupa Zelda? o.o

Sonic: es que...a Shadow le gusta Zelda xD

Shadow: que!

Falco: ahhhh, lo hubieras dicho antes. Vamos por Zelda pa que Shadow no se ponga triste xD

Shadow: no me gusta!

Sonic: aja...te creemos...aja. ¿Para donde queda el templo de fuego?

Tails: preguntémosle al mapa! n.n (saca el mapa de Dora la exploradora)

Sonic: ahhhhhh! (grito de niña) Tails, con una chin64), me asustaste!

Tails: poco a poco me estoy acostumbrando a esto - -U

Link: Tails, será mejor que no vayas, puede ser peligroso

Tails: pero quiero ir

Falco: Tails, ya empezó el maratón de Barney en el cable

Tails: oh sí cierto, mejor ya me voy o sino no alcanzo a ver el inicio (se regresa al castillo)

Sonic: de verdad será peligroso? o.o

Link: no, solo quise deshacerme del zorro y de su asqueroso mapa xD

Sonic: jajajaja xD

Shadow: déjense de babosadas, y hay que rescatar a Zelda

Falco: sí, ya vamos por tu novia xD

Shadow: ¬¬x

**¿a Shadow le gusta Zelda?  
****¿Impa es de verdad tan fea como pa hacerte gritar?  
****¿Tails vera el inicio del maratón?  
****¿Por qué Daisy ha estado usando últimamente vestidos horribles?  
****¿Cuántos pecados comete un chile?  
****¿Acaso un día dejare de hacer preguntas verdaderamente estúpidas?  
****Si quieren saber las respuestas...se fregaron, porque yo tampoco me las se, pero no se pierdan el próximo capitulo de Tonterías de Nintendo**


	8. Hyrule Parte 2

**Tonterías de Nintendo  
****Capitulo 8  
****Hyrule – Parte 2**

Shadow: Link, donde queda el templo?

Link: ehh...no me acuerdo o.oU

Falco: entonces, hay que preguntar pa donde queda...pero a quien?

Sonic: y si le preguntamos a ese wey?

Link: claro! Ralph debe saber

Ralph: ehh...me hablaban?

Link: Ralph, pa donde queda el templo de fuego?

Ralph: miren, ven Market?

Link: sí!

Ralph: pues por ahí no es. Ven Lake Hylia?

Shadow: sí

Ralph: pues...por ahí tampoco es. Ven a ese espantapájaros que baila como gay?

Sonic: sí...

Ralph: ahh ok, es que yo no lo había visto. Ven kakariko village?

Falco: sí ...pues por ahí no es u,ú (imita a Ralph)

Ralph: pues...por ahí si es xD

Falco: Sonic, tu o yo? ¬¬

Sonic: los dos ¬¬

(Sonic y Falco agarran a Ralph a chin...ehhh...golpes)

Ralph: x.X

Sonic: sigue así de chistosito y te va peor!

**Mientras tanto  
****en Fire Temple osease Templo de fuego**

Zelda: (encerrada en una rupia gigante) por que me raptaste!...otra vez

Gannon: es que estaba aburrido y se me dio la gana

Zelda: y que vas a hacer conmigo?

Gannon: no se, ahora no tengo nada para torturarte

Zelda: entonces tendré que esperar horas a que llegue Link sin hacer nada?

Gannon: ehhh...

**Regresando con Link y los demás **

(llegando al templo)

Link: (forcejea la entrada) no se abre

Falco: mm...como abriremos la puerta?

Sonic: y si decimos las palabras mágicas?

Shadow : de donde sacas esa idiotez? ¬¬

Falco: a ver...plaza sésamo!...digo, ábrete sésamo!

Shadow: no pasa nada

Falco: hice lo que pude - -

Sonic: (ve un letrero) oigan, miren lo que dice el letrero

_Letrero:_

_Para abrir la puerta deben tener la Boss key que le di a Ruto_

_atte. Ganondorf_

_PD: come frutas y verduras_

Link: no!

Falco: no me gustan las verduras! .

Link: no puede ser!

Shadow: Link, esta bien que no te gusten las verduras pero tampoco exageres

Link: no es eso, bueno, en parte. Lo que sucede es que Ganondorf sabe que no soporto a Ruto! Por eso de seguro se la dio a ella - -U

Falco: mmm...sabe tus debilidades u,ú

Link: tendré que ir a pedírsela auque no quiera - -

Sonic: no te preocupes, te acompañaremos para que esa ruca no intente propasarse contigo como la última vez

_----------------------Flash Back----------------------_

Ruto: (jalándolo de la piernas) vamos, Link, yo se que me quieres! ♥ n.n

Link: (arrastrándose) aléjate de mí! ToT

Ruto: no te hagas el difícil y dame un besito! ♥

_-----------------Fin del Flash Back------------------_

Sonic: espera...Ruto vive en Zora's Domain, no?

Link: sí

Sonic entonces no podré ir, sabes que le temo al agua

Link: oh oh, eso es malo. Falco¿tú sí me acompañas, verdad?

Falco: sorry, pero no quiero que se mojen mis plumas. Que te acompañe Shadow, aparte, Zelda es su novia, el tiene que ir

Shadow: que? No! ni loco!

Sheik: vaya cuñado que tengo

Falco: pin3$ Sheik! Me asustaste, wey!

Link: primo Sheik, cuanto tiempo llevas ahí? o.o

Sheik: lo suficiente como para saber que tengo cuñado xD

Shadow: otro - -U

Link: primo Sheik, ya sabes que Ganon rapto a Zelda por enésima vez?

Sheik: sí, por eso vengo. Impa me dijo que ayudara en lo que pudiese

Link: entonces¿me acompañas por la llave que tiene Ruto? (pone cara de perrito abandonado)

Sheik: el primo Sheik necesita dinero

Link: cuanto? ¬¬U

Sheik: 50 rupias

Link: esta bien - -U, pero me acompañaras ¿cierto?

Sheik: claro! Y Shadow también te acompañara

Shadow: y yo por que!

Falco: (le da un zape a Shadow) ya te lo dijimos!

Shadow: ok, ok, iré. Pero no es mi novia!

Sonic: sí, sí, sí, como digas

Link: bueno, ya hay que ir -o-

(llegan a la entrada de Zora's Domain)

Falco: mmm...creo que hasta aquí llegamos nosotros

Link: si, quédense aquí por si los necesitamos

Shadow: Sonic, Falco, no quiero saber que hicieron una babosada mientras no estuvimos o.ó

Falco: que? Y si hacemos una que? O.ó

Sonic: (le da un codazo a Falco) cállate el hocico ¬¬U

Sheik: será mejor que nos demos prisa. No sabemos que clase de tortura le estará haciendo Gannon a Zelda

**En Fire Temple**

Gannon: y luego me quito mi osito porque según ella los niños grandes no deben tener ositos ToT

Zelda: vaya, que mala tu mamá. La mía también me quito mi osito a los 12 años ToT

**Regresando a la entrada de Zora's Domain**

Falco: crees que se tarden mucho?

Sonic: no lo sé

Falco: oye, de verdad a Shadow le gusta Zelda o nomás lo dices pa echarle carrilla?

Sonic: no, sí le gusta. Tiene un friego de fotos de ella debajo de su cama xD

Falco: ja! Era de esperarse xD

**Con Link en Zora's Domain **

Sheik: ay por Dios, Link! deja de ser tan miedoso

Link: (detrás de Sheik) estoy seguro de que estarías igual si una lunática jura que las amas ¬¬U

Shadow: no volveré a venir a Hyrule - -U

Sheik: claro que vas a volver a venir. No dejare que dejes a mi hermana vestida y alborotada ¬¬

Shadow: - -U

Zora X: Link, la princesa Ruto lo esta esperando

Sheik: que formal o.o

Link: lo sabía, se la dio adrede T.T

Zora X: síganme, por aquí esta la princesa

(llegan con Ruto)

Ruto: ahhh! Link! sabía que vendrías a verme! nOn

Link: no empecemos, quieres? Solo dame la llave para largarme de aquí

Ruto: si me das un besito te la daré ♥ n .– (empieza a perseguir a Link)

Link: ahhh! (corre como loco)

Sheik: ese wey, que suerte tiene con las morras...que envidia - -U

Ruto: guardias! Tráiganme a Link! n.n

Guardias: sí! (empiezan a perseguir a Link)

Link: Sheik! Ayúdame!

Sheik: dame mis 50 rupias

Shadow: Ruto, hagamos un trato donde ambos podemos salir beneficiados

Ruto: que clase de trato? o.o

(salen de Zora's Domain)

Link: te odio, te odio, te odio T-T

Shadow: (con la Boss Key en la mano) algún día dejaras de odiarme

Sheik: oye! Que buen trato hiciste con Ruto! xD

Shadow: jeje sí, lo sé

Falco: oigan, que paso? Creímos que tardarían más

Sonic. Link, por que lloras? O.o

Link: es que, Shadow hizo un trato con Ruto, y el trato fue... T-T

Sonic: una cita romántica, bajo la luz de la luna contigo a cambio de la llave?

Link: como lo supiste? O.o

Sonic: no es la primera vez que hace ese tipo de tratos - -U

(de la nada sale un cámara de televisión)

Falco: Shadow, tienes algo que decir a tu defensa? (le pone un micrófono)

Shadow: siempre consigo lo que quiero

Falco: (con el micrófono) impactantes declaraciones, querido publico.

Sheik: (saludad a la cámara) mamá, estoy en la tele! nOn

Sonic: corte! Vamos a comerciales!

Shadow: ya déjense de babosadas! - -U

Link: te odio, te odio, te odio T-T

Sheik: mejor ya vamos por Zelda o.o

Sonic: y que hacemos con la cámara?

Falco: tirala por ahí

Sonic: ok (avienta la cámara y le cae a Ralph)

Ralph: auch! x.X

Falco: alguien oyó eso? o.o

Sonic: oír que?

Falco: ya nada

Link: te odio, te odio, te odio T-T

**¿Link dejara de odiar a Shadow?  
****¿Qué clase de tortura le esta haciendo Ganon a Zelda?  
****¿Scooby–Doo donde estas?  
****¿De donde sacaron la cámara?  
****Si quieren saber las respuestas no se pierdan el próximo capitulo de Tonterías de Nintendo.**


	9. Hyrule Parte 3

**Perdon! Había olvidado por completo que publique el fic en esta page o.oU  
Y gracias a los que dejaron reviews n.n**

* * *

**Tonterías de Nintendo  
****Capitulo 9  
****Hyrule – Parte 3**

**Mientras caminaban por Kakariko village.**

Sonic: oigan, ese bar de leche hace rato no estaba.

Link: leche! Donde?! Yo quiero! (corre al bar).

Falco: hey! Te acompaño!

Sonic: yo también!

Shadow: oigan, tenemos que ir por Zelda! o.ó

Sheik: al rato vamos por ella. Necesitamos descansar primero.

(adentro)

Link: give me leche! (se empieza a tomar toda la leche que encuentra).

Sonic: Link, tranquilo o.oU

Falco/ Sheik: hasta el fondo! hasta el fondo!!

Shadow: Link, no deberías tomar tan rápido, podrías ahogarte.

Link: tú ¡hip! no me hables! que no me tienes tan ¡hip! contento! ¬¬

**En Fire Temple.**

Gannon: y luego le dije: "eso no es una pistola, es un plátano" xD

Zelda: jajajaja, que estupido! xD

**En el bar**

(después de un rato)

Link: Shadow. No te odio, cho te quiero muchio. Eres mi carnal ¡hip! del alma. Dame un abracho ¡hip!

Shadow: ni te me acerques ¬¬

Link: anda, dame un abracho (intenta abrazar a Shadow).

Shadow: aléjate de mí!

Falco: toma (le pasa un mazo).

Shadow: (golpea a Link con el mazo) creo que me pase.

Link: (se desmaya) x.X

Sonic: de donde sacaste el mazo?

Shadow: Falco me lo dio.

Sonic: (voltea a ver a Falco) o.o

Falco: o.o………es magia nOn

Shadow: como sea. Mejor ya vamonos.

Sheik: Link (lo sacude) Link, despierta.

Link: .

Sheik: Link, despierta…despierta (lo cachetea) despierta!!

Link: (medio despierta) ahh sí, que?

Sonic: que te pusiste hasta atrás.

Link: ah sí? (mira hacia la ventana) miren¡hip! un cucco! (sale del bar e intenta atrapar al cucco).

Falco: Link! atrápalo! nOn

Link: (mientras persigue al cucco se da varios hocicazos en el piso, osease, se cae varias veces)

Shadow: Link, deja ese cucco en paz.

Link: (continua persiguiendo al cucco).

Cucco: ¬¬ Pock pock! (palabras demasiadas ofensivas como para ser traducidas ¬.¬)

(de la nada empiezan a salir un friego de cuccos, y los atacan)

Todos – Link: oh oh (salen corriendo).

Sheik: tenias que molestar al cucco ¬¬ (corre mientras arrastra a Link tipo anime)

(sin darse cuenta entran a Kakariko graveyard)

Sheik: (se para de golpe provocando que los demás se cayeran enzima de Link, ya que venían corriendo detrás de él) no deberíamos estar aquí o.o. (mira hacia atrás) que hacen en el piso? O.o

Shadow: (se levanta) nos dio sueño y quisimos dormir en el piso ¬¬

Sheik: ahhh o.o

Falco: (ve las tumbas) o.o...a saquear tumbas! n.n

Sonic: sí!

Shadow: eso no se debe hacer. Hay que tener respeto por las tumbas y los muertos

Sheik: por lo regular siempre mando a la fregada a Shadow, pero en esta ocasión no, ya que este cementerio esta embrujado.

Falco: ña! Mejor cuéntame una de vaqueros ¬¬

Shadow: oigan, no ayo la llave o.o

Sonic: pos donde la dejaste?

Shadow: se me dio haber caído cuando tropezamos con Link

Link: eh, yo que¡hip! X.x

Falco: ihhhh, ni modo, ya no podremos ir por Zelda u,u

Sheik: pobre Zelda. Se va a tener que quedar a vivir con Gannon xD

Shadow: …encuentren esa llave, ya!

Falco: bueno, pero no te enojes.

Sonic: ahí esta la llave! (señala la llave).

(la llave se encontraba balanceándose sobre la lapita de una tumba abierta y, de repente, se cae a la tumba)

Falco: oh oh, eso es malo o.oU

Sheik: ehh…quien bajara por la llave?

Todos: …

♫ grillos ♫

Sheik: ok, bajaremos todos.

Sonic: (se acerca a la tumba) la pregunta es… ¿Cómo subiremos?

Falco: a ver, descúbrelo! (empuja a Sonic)

Sonic: ahhhh! (cae a la tumba)

Falco: si me insulta: sobrevivió, si no me insulta: se golpeo la cabeza, si no habla: se murió o.o

Sonic: Falco, hijo de tu ·$!·"$ !! Sácame de aquí!

Falco: esta vivo!

Shadow: por desgracia…digo, gracias a Dios.

Sonic: ya vi la llave. Una rata se esta llevando la llave!

Shadow: pues persíguela, no seas wey.

Sonic: no quiero ir solo!

Sheik: pero si bajamos ¿como subiremos?

(Sonic sale del hoyo)

Shadow: como saliste?

Sonic: abajo hay como una plataforma que te saca del lugar, es como magia o algo así o.o

Sheik: lo sabía, este cementerio esta embrujado. Bueno, ya que sabemos como subir, podremos bajar por la llave.

Link: Falco¡hip! dame un abacho!

Falco: no quiero n.n (le pega con el mazo) eso lo mantendrá quieto n.n. Ahora vamos

(todos, excepto Link, entran a la tumba, y se pone a caminar uno detrás del otro)

Shadow: encontremos la llave y larguémonos de aquí.

Sheik: (detrás de Shadow) que tétrico esta aquí.

Falco: (detrás de Sheik) demasiado.

Sonic: (detrás de Falco) oigan, se escuchan ruidos extraños .-.

♫ pasos y gemidos ♫

Falco: que…es…ese..ruido? ..

Sheik: se escucha como un lamento o algo así.

Sonic: que tal si es un fantasma? ..

Shadow: no puede ser un fantasma. Los fantasmas no existen ¬¬

Sheik: tienes razón, no es un fantasma (señala algo) es un zombie!!!

Zombie: ahhhhhhhh.

**En Fire Temple.**

Zelda: y luego la Daisy le dijo que sí.

Gannon: no! Que maldita!

Zelda: sí, ya sé. Luego el pobre wey se suicido.

Gannon: sabía que la Daisy era mala, pero eso fue cruel ú.u

**De regreso.**

Todos: ahhhhhh! (salen corriendo pero, paran de correr cuando se dan cuenta de que el Zombie camina súper lento)

Shadow: supongo que no nos alcanzara o.o

Zombie: claro que los voy a alcanzar, ya verán!

(media hora después)

Falco: emm…ya nos alcanzo? o.o

Shadow: no.

Sheik: llevamos media hora aquí parados, ya estuvo que no nos alcanza.

Zombie: esperen, ya mero los alcanzo (le faltaba un metro pa llegar con ellos).

Sonic: ah, miren, ahí esta la rata con la llave! (agarra la llave) la tengo.

Shadow: vaya, hasta que sirves para algo ¬¬

Sonic: ja ja ¬¬ Ya vamonos.

Falco: adiós, señor zombie! n.n (se van).

Zombie: no se vayan!...Estoy solo T.T

(ya afuera de la tumba)

Shadow: bien, ya podemos ir por Zelda.

Enterrador: quienes son ustedes¿Qué hacen en mi cementerio¿De que color es el cielo?!

Sonic: no somos nadie, y ya nos íbamos!...Y el cielo es verde!!

Falco: aja! (empuja a los demás a la salida)

Enterrador: esperen! Ustedes dos son los que me robaron mis Magic Bean! T.T (señala a Sonic y a Falco).

Falco: chin…nos agarro! Córrele, Sonic! (trata de correr pero Shadow lo agarra del cuello)

Shadow: como que le robaron?

Falco: fue Sonic!

Sonic: que? Fuiste tú!

Sheik: Falco y Sonic salieron ratas o.o

Enterrador: mis Magic Bean T-T

Falco: la verdad es que, cuando fueron por la llave fuimos un rato a Kakariko Village…

_Flash Back _

Falco: (jugando tiro al blanco) muere, maldita rupia!

Sonic: ganaste algo?

Falco: no…si soborno al tipo ¿crees que me de un premio?

Sonic: no lo creo (mira una bolsa en el piso y la agarra). Que es esto?

Enterrador: hey, esos son mis Magic Bean! Dámelos (empieza a perseguir a Sonic)

Sonic: oh oh

Falco: a la madre! Córrele! (salen corriendo).

_Fin del Flash Back _

Falco: y después el wey se empezó a retorcer en el suelo como lo esta haciendo ahora (señala al enterrador)

Enterrador: (retorciéndose en el suelo) quiero mis Magic Bean. Denmen Magic Bean. Quiero Magic Bean TT

Shadow: les advertí que no hicieran una babosada mientras no estábamos ¬¬

Falco: Sonic, tu hermano nos va a hacer algo malo, cierto? ..

Sonic: sí ..

Shadow: (ve como se retuerce el enterrador) por esta se las perdono, porque ustedes son más retrasados mental que ese wey.

Falco: oh! Gracias, gracias! n.n...espera. Que intento decir con eso? ¬¬

Sonic: ni idea, pero seguro que fue algo malo ¬¬U

**¿Acaso en el siguiente capitulo por fin rescataran a Zelda?**

**¿Quién fue el baboso que traía un plátano en vez de una pistola?**

**¿De que o quien se esconde Waldo?**

**¿Algún día volverán a pasar Nintendomanía? ú,u**

**¿Por qué mi tía no me invito a la fiesta?**

**¿Cuánto es 2 + 2?**

**Si quieren saber las respuestas….no se las diré! O.ó Pero, aun así, no se pierdan el próximo capitulo de Tonterías de Nintendo.**


	10. Hyrule Parte 4

**Tonterías de Nintendo  
****Capitulo 10  
****Hyrule – Parte 4**

Falco: saben? Es lindo caminar por Death Mountain mientras que los Gorons nos hacen señas obscenas n.n

Shadow: estas loco ¬¬

Falco: sí, lo se n.n (le hace la "Britney señal" a los Gorons)

Link: me duele la cabeza - -

Sheik: ha de ser por tanta leche que tragaste…o también por los mazazos o.o

Sonic: yo digo que es por los mazazos.

Shadow: al fin llegamos a Fire Temple. Sonic, dame la lleva.

Sonic: que te hace pensar que yo la tengo?

Shadow: ya, no seas mamón. Dámela ¬¬

Sonic: ok. No aguantas ni un chiste ¬¬

Link: siento que olvido algo…ah, sí! Shadow, te odio! T.T

Shadow: ¬¬U (pone la llave en la cerradura y se abre la puerta).

(todos entran a Fire Temple)

Shadow: hay varios pasillos…por cual iremos primero?

Sonic: vamos por el izquierdo! n.n

Sheik: déjenme a mí elegir el camino. Mi instinto Sheikah nos guiara! n.n

Todos: bueno o.o

Falco: elije el camino, pues.

Sheik: digo que vayamos por el centro! (todos se van por el camino del centro).

(media hora después…)

Link: notaron que vamos por el mismo camino una y otra vez? O.o

Todos – Sheik: Sí.

Sheik: no es verdad! Ehmm…ahora vamos por este lado!

Falco: tu instinto no jala, Sheikah baboso ¬¬

Sheik: ú.uU

Link: oigan, y si usamos este mapa que me hallé en la entrada? (saca un mapa que dice "no sea wey, use el mapa pa que no se pierda").

Todos: ¬¬ (se le quedan viendo feo a Link).

Link: que? o.oU

Sonic: nada ¬¬U

Falco: dame eso! (le arrebata el mapa a Link) según este mapa, para llegar con Ganondorf, debemos ir a la derecha, luego hacia el centro…luego aplastar el botón "A" y luego "C abajo, botón "A"…" ah, no…Esto son las notas de la ocarina n.nU

Todos: otro baboso ¬¬U

(de repente, de las sombras sale un figura espectral).

???: Señor, me compra un mapa?

Link: no, gracias. Ya tenemos uno (voltea a ver a la figura espectral) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

Sheik: Link, que tie…? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Corran por sus vidas!

Todos: eh? (voltean) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! El vendedor de mapas asesino!!!!

(todos salen corriendo, pero El vendedor de mapas asesino los empieza a perseguir en un globo)

El vendedor de mapas asesino: señor, me comprar un mapa?

Todos: ahhhhhhhhhhh (corren a los wey en cualquier dirección).

(después de correr una hora sin sentido se cansan)

Falco: lo perdimos?

Shadow: eso parece.

Link: oigan, donde estamos?

Sheik: (le quita el mapa al Falco) según esto estamos cerca de Ganondorf.

Link: Sonic, que haces?

Sonic: pico a una lagartija (picando una lagartija)

Shadow: Sonic, deja esa lagartija es paz.

Sonic: pero es divertido.

Lagartija: - -

(la lagartija empieza a crecer y comienza a lanzar fuego por la boca)

Sheik: Sonic, como eres wey!

Sonic: creo que debí dejarla en paz.

Shadow: te lo dije - -U

Link: ahora que hacemos?

Sonic: como dice el abuelo (sale una nubecita y en ella se ve al Tío Cranky)

(_Tío Cranky: una papa sin ketchup no es una papa feliz_)

Shadow: y eso que tiene que ver? ¬¬

Sonic: no lo se, pero debe ser verdad.

Falco: yo digo que corramos otra hora sin sentido.

(todos salen corriendo)

(otra hora de correr sin sentido después)

Shadow: quien trae al mapa?

Sheik: yo…(mira el mapa). Según esto ya deberíamos estar con Ganondorf.

Sonic: creen que esa puerta que tiene un letrero que dice "Aquí se esconde Gannon" tenga algo que ver con lo que dice en el mapa?

Todos: ¬¬U…

Sheik: Shadow, seguro que Sonic es tu hermano? ¬¬

Shadow: desgraciadamente sí lo es ¬¬U

Falco: quien va a abrir la puerta?

Todos: …

Sheik: yo no quiero. Capaz que cuando la abrimos veamos a Ganondorf haciéndole cosas sádicas a Zelda.

Todos: ..

Sonic: demonios, Sheik! Vomitare por tu culpa X.x

Link: y si la abrimos todos a la vez?

Shadow: buena idea.

(todos empiezan a empujar la puerta muy, pero muy despacio. Al abrirla se topan con una imagen muy comprometedora!)

Todos: ..

Zelda: ahh…ahhh…ahhhhh…chu!!

Gannon: salud

Zelda: gracias  
**Viacka**: estaban jugando Monopolio!! Pueden creerlo?! ¬¬

Zelda: ah! Chicos, quieren venir a jugar con nosotros! n.n

Sonic/ Link/ Falco: wiiii! Monopolio! nOn

Sheik: que bien, Zelda. Shadow preocupado por ti, y tú aquí nomás jugando Monopolio con el enemigo ¬¬

Zelda: eh? Que tiene que ver Shadow en esto? (tirando los dados).

Sonic: que le gustas a Shadow, y vino a rescatarte o.o

Shadow: mentira! ¬///¬

Zelda: están jugando, verdad? o///o

Falco: (robándose las piezas del Monopolio) no, es neta.

Gannon: oye, deja ahí! ¬¬

Falco: mío! ¬¬ (agarra el Monopolio y sale corriendo, Gannon sale corriendo detrás de él)

Sonic: es verdad! o.o

Shadow: no es cierto!

Sheik: sí es cierto! ¬¬

Shadow: que no! ¬///¬

Sheik: que sí! o.ó

Media hora después. Falco seguía corriendo con el Monopolio mientras Gannon lo perseguía. Sonic, Link y Zelda veían la discusión de Shadow y Sheik con una bolsa de palomitas.

Zelda: (le da un codazo a Sonic) hey, de que era de lo que estaban discutiendo?

Sonic: de….a chin…no me acuerdo….

Link: de que le gusta a Shadow.

Sonic: ah, sí, eso.

Zelda: ah…que?! Siguen con eso? ¬///¬

Sheik: que sí!!

Shadow: que no!!

Zelda: YA BASTA!!

(todos se callan)

Falco: (para de correr) que trae esta loca? ¬¬

Zelda: calla! ¬¬ (le lanza un Din Fire)

Falco: ya me callo X.x

Gannon: jajajaja, lo callaron! xD

Zelda: tú también cállate! ¬¬ (le lanza un Din Fire)

Gannon: x,x

Todos: ..

Zelda: Shadow, te gusto sí o no, o que? o//ó

Sheik: claro que le gustas, si no, no hubiera venido hasta aquí.

Shadow: la verdad es que…

Todos: es que…?

Shadow: yo solo vine por mi dinero! ¬¬

Todos: O.o?

Shadow: es que, Zelda me debe 500 pesos! ¬¬

Gannon: a canijo! No que eras millonaria? ¬w¬

Zelda: calla! ¬¬U (le lanza otro Din Fire)

Sheik: desde cuando le debes dinero? o.o

Zelda: desde que martes que fui al casino. Es que no aceptaron las rupias y le pedí dinero a Shadow.

Falco: y que hacían tú y Shadow en un casino juntos? ¬w¬

Shadow: cof..cof…bueno…

Sonic: ahora que me acuerdo…el martes, Shadow llego oliendo a leña de otro hogar xD

Sheik: neta? Porque Zelda también xD

Zelda: oh, miren! Ya va a empezar la novela de las 10! ¬//¬ (se sale corriendo hecho la fregada del templo).

Shadow: este…no eh alimentado al perro! (se sale corriendo también).

Sonic: que raro…no tenemos un perro o.o

Falco: que no escapen! ¬¬

(todos, excepto Gannon, salen corriendo detrás de ellos)

Gannon: no se vayan!!...Me quede solo T.T

**Fin del cap**

**¿Algún día Shadow y Zelda admitirán que son novios?**

**¿Algún día el conejo Trix probara el cereal Trix?**

**¿Puedes encontrar a Waldo? y sí es así ¿en cuantos minutos?**

**¿Cuántos pecados comete un chile?...esperen, eso ya lo pregunte.**

**Si quiere saber las respuestas, no se pierda el próximo Tonterías de Nintendo….si es que hay otro…**

* * *

**Dejen reviews n.n**


End file.
